The Change
by Krisember88
Summary: Sequel to I'm willing to place that behind us. Draco Malfoy wakes up with a slight issue, he goes and tries to fix it, however maybe some good can come out of this 'change' after all. Harry Potter is confused, and Hermione regrets things, Ron takes his part Happily.


**A/N Sequel to I'm willing to place that behind us, make sure you read that first.**

 **E** **njoy!**

Today was not going to be a good day, when you wake up to your semi friend Blaise Zabini laughing his head off at you, you can tell its not going to be a good day. This is what the Slytherin wizard Draco Malfoy woke up to one November morning.

"Blaise" Draco states sitting up in his bed, his silver grey eyes narrowing "what's so funny?" Blaise smirks before looking down at Draco's chest then with a wick turn he leaves the room.

"Look down" is all he states before the dorm door closes with a click.

Following with Blaise's advice Draco looks down at himself, his eyes widen at the sight of his chest, breasts.

"Fuck me" Draco breaths out jumping out of bed and running to his mirror, with red cheeks he slowly lifts up his black loose shirt. Looking away Draco mumbles to himself some more. "You have got to be kidding me" with a sigh Draco lets his shirt fall down and goes to his dresser, grabbing a pair of underwear Draco throws it on his bed.

Grabbing his wand off his nightstand Draco breaths out, casting a transformation spell on his underwear he grimaces. "Oh fucking fuck" he mumbles picking up his new 'female' underwear. With a sigh Draco grabs a spare shirt and transforms that into a bra.

"I'm going to die" Draco mumbles before changing into his transformed garments and wearing his daily robes. Grabbing a pair of scissors Draco looks into a mirror, "least I didn't grow long hair" placing the scissors down Draco leaves his room.

"Draco darling?" The comment comes from Pansy "you look, different" Draco ignores her with a sigh and makes his way from the Slytherin room. "Draco" Pansy calls again with a huff, Blaise then goes to chat with her.

 _Stupid, how did this happen, that I, a Malfoy, have been caught in some stupid spell._ Reaching to pull his sleeve down more Draco's thoughts wander to what happened a few months ago. _Maybe Ron's behind this?_ With that thought Draco changes paths and heads towards the Gryffindor common room.

Passing many first years on the way Draco stops before the large portrait of the fat lady, she glares at him. "You're not one of my brave lions" Draco snorts.

"That is true, however I am dating one of them" this time the fat lady snorts. "I'm being serious" she snorts again. With an aggravated sigh Draco moves to the side and leans up right next to the door.

"Just going to stand there?" The fat lady asks, Draco nods, she sighs.

"Damn ambitious Slytherins" Draco smiles as she flies open, _that was much easier than I would have thought._ Entering the Gryffindor common room, Draco freezes, many different pairs of eyes land on him. His however land on a certain trio, where his boyfriend sits excluded by his two best friends.

"Draco?" Ron's questioning voice brings a small frown to the blonds. Giving the red head a 'follow me' sign he walks towards Ron's dorm. "Hey hey!" Ron grumbles catching up to Draco. "What's going on?" Draco stays silent knowing his voice would definitely give that somethings off, luckily his robe had hid his 'breasts' quite well.

Once the two enter the room, Draco swiftly closes the door before speaking. "Something has happened to me" Ron raises an eyebrow.

"Looks like your fine to me Dray" Draco rolls his eyes before letting his robe fall to the ground, he then turns sideways letting Ron see the 'lumps' that normally wouldn't be their. "You got fat?" Draco slaps his head.

"No you buffoon, I'm a girl!" The whisper yell has Ron's blue eyes wide. His mouth hangs open and Draco sighs.

"Why?" Ron asks and Draco can feel himself getting closer and closer to his fuse. "Not that its odd, but like why?"

"I didn't do this!" Draco snaps "why would I?" Ron shrugs. "Was it you?" Ron shakes his head and Draco sighs again taking a seat upon Ron's bed.

"You could live with it, not that you have too" Draco face palms.

"Ron" he states calmly "you can really be annoying at times" Ron snorts.

"Isn't that one reason you love me" Draco rolls his eyes and gives the red head an annoyed look. "Okay serious now" Ron says "think one of the Slytherin's did it?" Draco shrugs.

"I have no clue, why would anyone find switching someones gender funny?" Now Ron shrugs. Looking at the time Draco groans "looks like we'll need to talk after breakfast" Ron agrees.

"Just remember that I'm here for you" Ron states "big bad Ron will protect you" Draco blushes from embarrassment from the choice of words.

It wasn't every day that Harry Potter was surprised greatly by other students. Sure, the boy-who-lived did end up getting surprised quite often when he found different things out with magic and tasks.

One such surprise was on this fine day of November, sitting with Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table was the normal part of his day. The 'surprise' part of his day was across the great hall sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Harry?" Ron questions looking at his green eye friend. Looking at Ron Harry smiles, Ron raises an eyebrow at the action. "Why the smile?" Harry shrugs.

Over at the Slythein table a different mood was within the air. "This is fucking hilarious" Blaise Zabini howls with slight tears coming from his eyes.

"No its not!" A certain blond yells aggravated. "This isn't funny!" Draco Malfoy yells "fix it!" The demand falls on def ears as Blaise laughter drowns it out.

"Soo damn funny" Blaise chuckles out calming down from his high laughter.

"Blaise enough" Pansy Parkinson states, her eyes cast downwards on Draco's chest.

"I can't fix it dude" Blaise mumbles with a smile "I didn't cause it" Draco groans out again. Oh how he wishes he could just have a normal wizardry life with Ron.

"Do you know who did it then?" Draco asks, slight hope in his voice, both Blaise and Pansy shrug.

Across at the Gryffindor table Hermione smiles. _This will help Ron and Draco for sure,_ she giggles. "Hey Ron" said red head looks at her "I wanna let you in on a little secret" Ron leans in. Whispering to the red head Hermione smiles.

"I noticed how we were leaving you out so I wanted to make things better for you, I know you prefer girls to boys, so" her eyes wander to look at Draco "I made your boyfriend one" Ron's eyes widen.

"What!?" He shrieks Hermione laughs before turning and placing a kiss on Harry's cheek. Ron grumbles before standing up and walking across the room.

"Dray" looking around silver grey eyes meet blue. "Hermione did it, she wanted to make me feel better in a stupid way" a growl escapes the blond.

The rest of the day turned out better than expected, Ron and Draco got to have some fun while Hermione was given the special chance to learn what being a guy was like. Draco ended up enjoying his 'change' for a while with Ron, while Hermione started to dread it.

Through the rest of the day Harry had to be annoyed by his soul mates constant complains about how she misses her breasts, not until Draco and Ron finished getting use of their 'change' would Hermione get to be changed back.

By the end of it, both Ron and Draco we're quite pleased and happy, maybe Ron would thank Hermione later, and maybe Draco wouldn't punch Blaise for laughing, heh, who am I kidding, Blaise asked for it.

 **A/N**

 **All belong to J.K Rowling**

 **hope you all enjoyed**

 **have a good one!**


End file.
